Episode 7848 (20th April 2012)
Plot Kirsty discovers that her car has been boxed in by Tommy's camper van. Tina points out that she's got plenty of room and can easily get out. Terry witnesses the spat. Tracy tries to wriggle out of attending Betty's funeral but Deirdre insists she's going as Betty was her godmother. Tommy tells Tina that he's changed his mind about going travelling and reckons it makes more sense to buy No.12 instead. Tina realises Tommy wants to stick around because of Terry but she keeps her counsel. Terry quizzes Jason about the relationship between Tina and Kirsty. Jason explains how they fell out after one of them damaged the other one's car. Making sure nobody's watching, Terry puts a dent in Tommy's bumper and breaks one of the camper van headlights. Sally lords it over the factory girls telling them that she's "Head of Strategy". Sean and Fiz take the mickey suggesting that she's really "Head of Biscuits". Sally's put-out when Carla heads out for a client meeting and fails to invite her. Emily and Rita show Gordon the letter from Annie. Stella tries to make light of it but Deirdre reckons that Gordon should seek legal advice. The residents gather and pay their respects to Betty as her hearse arrives on the Street. Sally interrupts Carla's business meeting with Neil Trindley. She introduces herself as Carla's partner and makes all sorts of crass business suggestions. Carla quietly seethes. Sunita tells Karl that they should knock their relationship on the head before any damage is done and apologises for leading him on. Tommy discovers the damage to his camper van. He blames Kirsty and a fight breaks out between Tyrone and Tommy. Kirsty denies she had anything to do with it but Tina sides with Tommy. Tyrone is about to punch Tommy when Terry wades in and breaks them up. Tyrone tells Tommy that their friendship is over. Tommy's grateful to Terry for his help whilst Tina's suspicious. Cast Regular cast *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Karl Munro - John Michie *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Terry Duckworth - Nigel Pivaro *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Gordon Clegg - Bill Kenwright *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast *Neil Trindley - Stephen Chapman Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Se7enth Hea7en building site *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Silence descends of the Street as Betty's funeral cortege departs; Emily decides to tell Gordon about Annie Walker's letter; and Terry stirs up a fight between Tommy and Tyrone. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,220,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2012 episodes